Dancing In the Rain
by orangebaby
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are in the middle of the streets of Tokyo under the falling but tranquil downpour. As they begin to dance, they start falling harder than the rain. Lots of WAFF.


Disclaimer: I do not own RK…you know the other stuff that goes with it.

_**Dancing in the Rain**_

_It felt he had everything whenever Kaoru was around. "I don't want it any other way" _

"Kenshin, chotto matte ne!" Kaoro yelled, running her way to the red-haired Rurouni who paused to look at her.

It was raining that day. Gentle. Kenshin smiled at the sight of her but frowned as instant, realizing she had soaked herself in the wicked, unforgiving rain.

"What were you thinking, Kaoru-dono?" he anxiously inquired with a tinge of anger in his voice. "You might catch some serious cold and sessha may not be…"

His wise scoldings and effective reprimands was just met off by a carefree chuckle from Kaoru. He smiled, knowing that she was okay. "You lug…why don't you tell that to yourself?"

Kenshin examined himself to see what she was referring to and realized that he was darned drenched by the rain that his gi stuck completely to his pale chest. "Sessha didn't realize he hasn't brought any umbrella" he managed afterwards.

Seriousness suddenly etched his face. "But you shouldn't have followed me under the rain…"

But Kaoru wasn't all wet just to get scolded. She crossed her arms and chimed in her most mother-like voice she always use to spank off Yahiko and his crazy puerile antics, "And you shouldn't have left then!"

"Oro?" he uttered quizzically that Kaoru had a hard time figuring if it was a word of understanding or misinterpretation. But Kenshin could only shake his head in amusement. Kaoru's phenomenal philosophical skills in retaliating verbose reproofs never fail to amaze him. "Let's go home, Kaoru-dono"

"No way!" she exclaimed, giving him a face. "Kenshin…"

"Mmph?"

"Is it possible for you to laugh in front of me?"

Kenshin looked up at her wide-eyed and started realizing his saturnine acts and his nonchalant mood wasn't helping her. He forced a smile, "Of course"

"Nevermind" she uttered, turning her back against him. She felt so cold. She knew deep in her guts that Kenshin's smiles were all counterfeited. She never saw him laugh or joke at least. He was just cold. Like the rain…

"We really must be on our way home now, Kaoru-dono…"

But then again, she believed Kenshin had a soft side. She knew he also laughed once or made a genuine smile for someone. She was determined to see Kenshin laugh in front of her face. She smiled inwardly and turned to him. Her eyes pierced through his.

"No!" she stomped with determination. "I'm enjoying the rain…"

She started to sway her hips gracefully to the middle of the street, her hands outstretched to the heavens. She began to close her eyes and pretend to be dancing with someone. Her right arm outstretched to the side while the other was curved as if she was holding something tall. She started to prance breathtakingly, her kerchief falling to the ground. She continued dancing and her hair danced with her, hitting her face and swaying back up again.

Kenshin stood mesmerized. He felt himself gong numb and felt his jaw hanging low. His eyes couldn't take themselves off the dancing figure that was slowly stealing every breath in his body.

"Kenshin…dance with me…" Kaoru beckoned, her hand in front of him.

Kenshin just chucked at the invitation, snapping himself out. _Boy, she could be childish sometimes. _He sighed and slightly shook his head but stayed frozen on his position, wanting to watch Kaoru take his breath forever. She was surprisingly graceful and her moves would have to have some expertise in them. She knew when to sway her hips, to pivot her heels and she knew just when to totally stun him "Iie…" he gently reclined.

"Aww, you rurouni, you!" she said in a most disappointing tone. Her hair was completely retched and disheveled, her kimonos were soaking wet and her face was just as pale as the falling rain. Kaoru's face began to grow upset and her sweet beckoning smile slowly faded into a saddened frown.

Kenshin pondered for a while and suddenly spoke, brushing strands of hair that had been caught by the wind, "But sessha doesn't know how to dance…"

It was almost as immediate as one second after Kenshin spoke when Kaoru began to curve her lips in a beautiful smile. She approached him with excitement and Kenshin gladly accepted the hand she had always offered for him to hold. With that, she pulled him in the middle of the street and positioned one of his arms at her hips and the other to her own. Kenshin gulped and felt his hands tremble and he was so sure that it wasn't because of the rain.

Kaoru chuckled, feeling Kenshin's hands slowly shaking in hers. She gave him a reassuring smile and breathed in his face, "It's all right…I'm going to teach you"

Not soon enough had Kenshin learned to go along with Kaoru. For a moment, it was as if they weren't in the streets of busy Tokyo but in the soft clouds of heaven. The vociferous wail of the falling rain became the most beautiful music they had ever heard.

Slowly and steadily, both of them drowned in each other's eyes and there they saw the swift and vehement pool of unexplained feelings they never bothered to let out. Kenshin held her hand tighter and pulled Kaoru closer to his body that proximity would not have a definite meaning. Kaoru blushed at the sound of his throbbing heart. From there, she heard something unmistakable. Her name. "Kenshin, I…"

"Sshh…" he cut her off as tenderly as he could get, inhaling the scent of Jasmine in her wet hair. The scent that woke him off his nightmares and had drove away the demons inside him. It was the scent that made him realize how beautiful life could be. But most of all, it was the scent that assured him he was worthy to love and be loved.

It felt he had everything whenever Kaoru is around. "I don't want it any other way"

Kaoru smiled and snuggled closer to his chest, his heart beating more loudly. The rain was getting colder every second but it all went unnoticed. Nothing mattered anymore. She was satisfied being in his arms. "Mmm"

It was a good while before they stopped moving. Kaoru looked up and met Kenshin's steady gaze. And with it, she saw the most beautiful smile she had ever seen that was unmistakably real. She could tell that it came from his heart.

"Kaoru…"

"Yes?" Kaoru was just mesmerized; she didn't even hear him omit the respectful tail that always came after her name.

Kenshin backed off a centimeter and blushed. He scratched his head and began, "I don't know how to say this but I…" He ducked his head and blushed, toying with his fingers.

"You don't have to say it" she closed their distance and her hands circled his neck. She looked at his face that was not over than once inch away. "I know" Her lips curved into a smile almost as Kenshin did the same. "I feel the same"

Kenshin's lips were almost touching Kaoru's and they both closed their eyes, so sure that they were both in love. Kenshin whispered, "I love you always" before finally planting their first kiss. It was all with passion and love that it took all their breath.

Surprisingly or not surprisingly…the rain fell harder when their lips parted. "It's raining harder…" Kaoru teased, her lips releasing a childish grin.

But what surprised Kaoru was not the rain pouring on her head harder. Kaoru smiled and felt herself falling harder for the red-haired Rurouni. Kenshin was laughing.


End file.
